


Before the lights go out

by MaryBarrens



Series: Angel verse [4]
Category: Criminal Minds, Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Crossover, Gen, Violence
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rychle Morgana položil a obrátil pohled k muži, který nad ním stál, v rukou zkrvavenou železnou tyč.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the lights go out

Aaron se obrátil k Morganovi a mlčky, v jedné ruce zbraň, mu pokynul, aby zůstal za ním, protože on půjde první, a Morgan přikývl, výraz soustředěný, připravený kdykoli se zvednout a vyrazit, pistoli v pohotovostní poloze. Ani náznakem nedal najevo, že by s Aaronovým rozkazem nesouhlasil, a Aaron ani nic takového nečekal. Vždycky se snažil jít do nebezpečí první, a pokud na to měli jeho podřízení nějaký názor, pravděpodobně si mysleli, že to dělá proto, že se za ně jako šéf týmu cítí zodpovědný. 

Jistě, to byla taky část jeho důvodů. Zbytek bylo to, že byl mnohem odolnější – prakticky nezničitelný, alespoň těmi metodami, které obvykle používali jejich neznámí – než oni a snažil se stavět se mezi ně a nebezpečí, pokud to bylo možné, a dalo se to udělat aspoň trochu nenápadně. 

Nebylo by úplně nejlepší, kdyby ho při nějakém zásahu zastřelili a on by nezemřel. 

Morgan se na něj vyčkávavě podíval, a Aaron vyrazil do dveří, s Morganem za zády. Zatracená skladiště. Proč byli neznámí vždycky tak zatížení na skladiště, kdesi na okraji města, absolutně mimo civilizaci, ideálně někde na konci slepé ulice, takže posilám muselo nutně trvat příliš dlouho dostat se na místo? 

Oh, samozřejmě. Nejspíš proto. 

Takže teď byli s Morganem jediní na místě, kde se podle nich mohl nacházet jejich neznámý, a do příjezdu ostatních už mohlo být pozdě. Opravdu jim nezbylo nic jiného, než vyrazit a podívat se po té unesené dívce, protože jinak už by pro ni mohlo být pozdě. Možná, že pro ni bylo pozdě už teď. 

Tiše prošli skladištěm a – sakra, _museli_ Tylera chytit – všechno prohledali, naprosto bez úspěchu, když si Aaron konečně všiml, že na úplném konci skladiště jsou dveře, protože celý objekt je přepažený tak, aby tvořil ještě jednu menší místnost. Mlčky Morganovi naznačil, kudy se mají vydat, a zamířil jako první. 

Sám nechápal, jak je možné, že ho nenapadlo, že by se mohl Tyler schovávat za některou z těch nekonečných hromad krabic přímo u dveří, ale zjevně to nenapadlo ani Morgana, protože když Aaron konečně otevřel kovové dveře a vešel do vedlejší místnosti, zbraň pořád připravenou, i když mu začínalo být jasné, že přišli pozdě, a Tyler po sobě stačil zanechat další mrtvolu a znovu jim utéct, ozvala se těsně za jeho zády, z místa, kde stál Morgan, čelem k mrtvé dívce na podlaze, hlasitá, tupá rána, tichounký zvuk podobný překvapenému výdechu, a Aaron se stihl otočit právě včas, aby ještě mohl Morgana zachytit, než dopadl na zem. 

Rychle, ale co nejjemněji Morgana položil a obrátil pohled k muži, který nad ním stál, v rukou zkrvavenou železnou tyč, vstal, a než se Tyler mohl vůbec pohnout, ne tak se znovu rozpřáhnout, aby praštil i jeho, dal mu pěstí a Tyler, teď už v bezvědomí a bez toho hrozného, zubatého úsměvu, protože někdy se opravdu vyplácelo mít andělskou sílu, se nechutně pomalu složil a zůstal ležet, končetiny rozhozené kolem těla. 

„Sakra,“ zamumlal Aaron a okamžitě se vrátil pohledem k Morganovi. Bez přemýšlení si vedle něj dřepl, hned vedle té rychle se zvětšující louže krve kolem jeho hlavy a položil mu dlaň na tvář, protože pro tu dívku už bylo pozdě, ale pro Morgana ještě možná nemuselo, ne úplně. Možná by mohl něco udělat, protože to byl Morgan a bylo to mnohem dřív, než by mělo a Tyler byl mimo a nikdo jiný tu nebyl, nikdo, kdo by mohl vidět, co Aaron udělá a snažit se přijít na to, co to znamená. 

„Dereku?“ oslovil kolegu tlumeně a prsty mu mírně stiskl rameno, zatímco druhou ruku měl stále položenou na jeho tváři. 

Morgan neodpověděl, ne doopravdy. Ale pokusil se, pohnul mírně hlavou a z jeho hrdla vyšel tichý zvuk, něco jako bublání a chroptění a řasy se mu zatřepetaly, i když se mu nepovedlo otevřít oči. Aaron polkl a podíval se na tu otřesnou ránu v jeho hlavě a mimoděk ho napadlo, že pokud jsou oči oknem do duše, jak by se asi dalo říkat _tomuhle_? Rychle odtrhnul pohled od té příšerné podívané, protože Morgan neměl šanci, možná pár vteřin, ale víc ne, rozhodně ne s takovou hroznou, hlubokou ránou, skrze kterou bylo vidět – 

Morgan se znovu pohnul, ne moc, ale dost na to, aby upoutal Aaronovu pozornost. Hlava se mu pohnula kousek doleva a tentokrát se mu povedlo otevřít jedno oko, podlité krví a napůl nepřítomné, protože… 

„Neboj, Dereku,“ řekl tiše a dotkl se prsty jeho čela. „Budeš zase v pořádku.“ 

Zavřel oči, aby se na něj nemusel dívat, ne dokud bude mít uprostřed hlavu tu příšernou díru, a soustředil se. Morganova kůže pořád hřála a byla nepříjemně vlhká potem, ne krví, která stékala na druhou stranu. Aaron se zhluboka nadechl a cítil, přímo fyzicky cítil, jak málo času Morganovi zbývá, jen vteřiny, než zemře, a tak uvolnil všechny ty zábrany, za které se během let naučil skrývat svoji Milost, a natáhl se jí po Morganovi, vyslal ji, aby zmapovala jeho zranění a dala je všechna do pořádku, aby je opravila, protože to byl _Morgan_.

Morgan se pohnul a uvolnil se pod jeho prsty, oči znovu zavřené, ale dech vyrovnaný, v bezvědomí, ale jinak skoro v pořádku, jako by se mu vůbec nic nestalo, jen hloupá a prakticky bezvýznamná rána do hlavy a slabý otřes mozku, protože za chvíli přijedou posily a Morgan i Tyler si budou pamatovat tu prudkou ránu železnou trubkou a prostě nebylo možné, aby Morganovi nebylo vůbec nic. 

Aaron kolegovi stiskl rameno a znovu se nad ním sklonil. „Budeš v pořádku,“ slíbil, na okamžik se zvedl, aby Tylera spoutal, a pak si znovu sedl na studenou podlahu vedle Morgana a zůstal u něj sedět, dokud se neobjevily posily. 


End file.
